Broken Hearts
by JSgal24JAG
Summary: A young woman's heart has been broken. Can Lindsey and Stella help her put it back together? Please don't make me go begging for reviews! Please R & R!
1. First Hell

Title: Broken Hearts

Author: JSgal24JAG

Genre: general

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jessi-Anna Gibbs and Chris

"Chris, are you sure you want to do this?" A young woman was sitting on the windowsill at the end of the hallway on the phone. She seemed to be hurting, but one couldn't be too sure. Her blue eyes were alternating between dry and tear-filled as she listened to the other person on the end of the phone.

"Yes, Jessi-Anna, I'm sure about this", was the reply to her question. Jessi-Anna Gibbs clenched her eyes for a moment, and then opened them with tears threatening to fall. She finished her conversation, hung up the phone, and then ran down the hall. She found her uncle's door open and she knocked. Her uncle looked up from the game that he was watching, and saw his niece standing there crying her heart out.

"Jessi-Anna, baby, what's the matter?" Danny Messer asked his 18 year old niece as she walked into his room in their apartment. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jessi looked up at her uncle, tears staining her heart-shaped face as she shook her head. He knew right then what the problem was. Her boyfriend of several months had just broken up with her, and she was screwed. He was all the way down in Georgia for college and she was up here with her 'uncle' in New York City. Both knew that keeping the relationship going while they were separated was going to be tough, but she had always kept an open mind about it. Now it had become official. He took the young woman into his arms as she quietly cried into his shoulder.

"Do you need me to find one of the girls?" Danny knew that this was going to be a touchy subject and that he was the worst person in the world for any type of conversation of this kind. Jessi-Anna nodded her head and Danny grabbed his cell phone. "Go ahead and text one of them. You can either go over with one of them or stay here and they can come over." He replied as she took the phone from him. She found the number that she had been looking for and dialed it. She talked to the other person for a few minutes, agreed on something, and hung up.

"Lindsey's coming to pick me up and take me over to Stella's for the night. Nice little girl's night for the three of us. Stella's kicking Mac out for the night, so he might end up here, just as a head's up." Jessi-Anna quietly said as she maneuvered out of Danny's hug and went to go find her stuff for the night.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

"Jessi-Anna, are you okay?" Stella asked as she let Lindsey and Jessi-Anna into her apartment. The drive over to Stella's had been quite disconcerting to Lindsey. Jessi-Anna was alternating between quietly crying or staring out the window at the New York skyline at night. Lindsey knew something was up as soon as her phone had rung with a text message. Danny never sent texts out, so she knew it was his niece. She had given the message for urgency needed, and Lindsey called to see what was up.

"I'm not sure, Stella." Jessi-Anna quietly replied as she sat down on the couch. "I mean, I think I am, but then again, I don't think that I am…. Honestly, I don't know." Jessi-Anna laid her head down on the arm of the couch, long blonde hair flowing in front of her face, and started crying again. "One moment, we are talking about nothing in general, the next, we are deciding on whether or not to end this whole damned thing!" She let loose a string of mumbled curses in several languages. Stella and Lindsey both raised their eyebrows at each other, as they understood some of what she had said, and let Jessi-Anna take a moment to catch her breath.

"Wow, I swear I heard some Persian in that mumbling", Stella replied as she grinned at Jessi-Anna. Jessi-Anna looked up, mortified as she realized what she had done.

"Uh, oops?" she smiled sheepishly at her 'uncle's' co-workers, and all three burst into spontaneous laughter.

"How are you dealing with this?" Lindsey asked after the laughter had died down. Jessi-Anna looked at her friend hard, and then put her head down. _How do I tell them that the one guy that I thought I was going to be with forever has just busted my heart into a million pieces because of a long distance relationship that I thought we could do, he said that it was impossible?_ Jessi-Anna thought as she looked between her two older friends. Stella put her arm around the younger woman's shoulders and let her lean into her as she thought.

"It's tough right now. I thought that this would be able to work somehow with me being up here for school and him being down there for school, but I guess not." Jessi-Anna said bitterly. "I thought he was the one for me. I honestly had thought that I had found my guy in Chris, but I obviously was wrong." Jessi-Anna, on that note, burst into tears again, and Stella let the young woman cry on her shoulders for a bit. Lindsey reached out to hold Jessi-Anna's hand as her sobs started to dissipate.

"Jessi sweetie, I think that Chris had a good point for wanting to put your relationship on hold. Maybe he is the one for you. The thing is, maybe you need to go, try some guys out here, and then make the decision for yourself. Is Chris really the one that you see yourself with for the rest of time? Maybe you will find yourself some other guy that is better than him in so many other ways." Stella held Jessi-Anna and let the young woman think for a little bit. Lindsey looked over Jessi-Anna's appearance. _I think she's taking this really hard. Chris probably had a good reason to go off this track for a little while._ Lindsey thought before she opened her mouth.

"Jessi, I think that Chris was wanting to, maybe, reopen the relationship at a later time for you two. I know it's hard to understand but maybe he was thinking the best for both of you. I think he still loves you dearly, but he might have needed to see what else was out there before making his final decision." Jessi-Anna looked at Lindsey, knowing that this was something that she needed to hear coming from a friend and not her 'uncle'. She took this advice into account and thought for a little while. Lindsey got up for a moment and went to grab a wet paper towel.

"Here, I figured you might want to get cleaned up before we start to relax here", she said as she handed the damp towel to Jessi-Anna. Jessi-Anna nodded her thanks then sat up off of Stella's shoulder and to wipe her face off. The cool towel helped Jessi-Anna to relax and think about this whole situation.

"Here's a thought," Lindsey said, interrupting Jessi-Anna's thoughts. "Just remember all of the fun times you had with Chris. Maybe it won't be as bad as you thought it would be. Besides, who knows, you guys will probably see each other over your school breaks, right?" Jessi-Anna nodded. "Maybe you guys can do something together and talk this whole thing out face-to-face." Jessi-Anna thought about that for a moment, realized what Lindsey was saying, and brightened. This wasn't the end of the world for her; it was just a time to relax, pull back and focus on herself for a little while and then go for her own stuff for a time or two.

"Something tells me that what you said finally got through to that girl," Stella replied as she watched Jessi-Anna's countenance change for the better.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

A/N: This is based on a true story of something that happened to me last night. Break up with my boyfriend sent me into a tizzy and I ran to my resident assistant, who pulled me over and we talked for a good couple of hours. This story is the outcome of said situation, so I dedicate this story to my RA, Savanna. Thanks!


	2. More Hell

Title: Broken Hearts II

Author: JSgal24JAG

Genre: general/angst

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jessi-Anna Gibbs. And Danny and Lindsay are in a relationship.

A/N: Ok, so it seems as though I'm about to put Jessi-Anna through hell and back again. Why? I'm just not sure. This is dedicated to my friends back at school who are helping me through my own personal hell.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

"Frack it, this homework's gonna kill me!" Jessi-Anna Gibbs swore, as she and a friend packed up their books. Her blonde hair getting in the way, she swung it back over her shoulder as she picked up her bag and to start leaving the classroom. Her friend said something as they walked out of the room. They walked by one of the school administrators but thought nothing of it. That is, until she said something.

"Actually, I'm here to get you, Jessi. We need to go to the Dean's office. There's been an emergency." Puzzled, Jessi-Anna waved her friend on and told her that she would see her at lunch.

"What's going on, Hannah?" Jessi asked as they started to walk towards the Dean of the College's office.

"Honestly, sweetie, I'm not sure. They just asked me to come find you." Hannah said as they kept walking. The two women chatted about meaningless stuff until they arrived at the Dean's office. As they were asked to have a seat while waiting for the Dean, Jessi started getting nervous. -_What's going on? Why am I here? Please tell me it's only the screw-up with my schedule and it's nothing major_- She thought as they waited. Soon enough, Dean Sylvia Brown, the Dean of the College, came in with someone else, and they sent Jessi in to the office. An unfamiliar woman was on the phone. She looked at Jessi as she walked in.

"It's your uncle." She said as she handed Jessi the phone.

"Uncle Danny?" Jessi said in a small voice.

"Jessi, sweetie, your aunt Kate was having trouble last night. Your father took her back to the hospital, and she …" Danny swallowed hard. "She died."

"NO!" Jessi screamed into the phone as she started crying. Danny heard the heart-breaking cries over the phone and bent over in his seat at the lab. Lindsay saw him and put her hand on his shoulder as he silently waited for his niece to calm down.

"What happened, Danny?" Jessi asked as she slowly hiccupped and tried to catch her breath, tears slowly flowing from her blood-shot eyes.

"Well, you know your aunt has been in and out of a coma for a while, and she was doing pretty well. But, last night, she was having trouble breathing, and the doctors did some tests and realized that she had an infection around her heart. They went to do surgery, and she passed." He listened as Jessi murmured incomprehensible things, trying to understand what had happened.

"Uncle Danny, I wanna go home." She whispered.

"I know, sweetie. Your dad and Jenny are working on getting you home as fast as possible. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

She sighed. "Not really. I think I just need to let it all sink in at the moment."

"All right, you know Lindsay and I are here if you want to talk, Jessi. I'll call once I know what all the plans are for you to go home, 'kay?" Danny said. –_I knew she was going to take this rough. I guess that's why her dad asked me to break the news to her. But not over the phone!!!_- He thought as he listened to Jessi catch her breath.

"Ok, Uncle Danny. I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. I'll call you as soon as your dad tells me what's going on." Jessi handed over the phone as she curled into a ball and thought about her life, now minus her aunt. She realized, though, that her life may have changed, but she needed to learn to work with it and make life happier for herself and her family. All of that, she knew would be possible, with her aunt watching down over her from Heaven.

Back at the lab…

Danny hung up the phone and put his head in his hands. Lindsay let him cry as she silently held him close.

"Is she okay?" Lindsay asked as she let him go, knowing that he was doing somewhat better.

"She seems like it, and the administration knows what to do. They're gonna find her friends and help her get everything settled, so that she can focus on what's going on at home." He sighed. "I need to ask Mac if I can get some time off to help Jessi and her family out." He stood up to go find his boss. What he didn't expect was for Lindsay to take his hand and say, "No, we both need the time to help Jessi and the family. And you. You're taking it as badly as she is. I can see it in your face, Danny. You're gonna need some time to grieve, too."

Danny smiled a watery smile to his girlfriend as they started to walk to Mac's office. "You're right, Lindsay. I was too busy worrying about Jessi and how she was doing to even take the time to realize that I was going to need to grieve too." They wandered off, knowing that they were going to need to take it one day at a time to get through the grieving process with Danny's god-sister. And they were going to stand by her through all of those days.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

A/N 2: ok, so it's pretty short, but if I went on any farther, it never would have ended. Believe me, that's really no fun. Anyways, please read and review!! Thanks!


End file.
